


The King in the North

by Amai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SEMI-UA "Beauty and Beast"]</p><p>A vida de um príncipe não é fácil, Stiles aprendeu desde cedo. Mas tendo a morte de sua amada como o estopim, ele decide fugir, tomando a identidade dela. Em sua nova família, ele aprecia o calor de uma vida mais simples e fácil. Mas como nada é fácil, ele se vê, de repente, preso em todos os mistérios que rondam a Família Real Hale, no Reino do Norte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo Um

Capitulo Um

Stiles era um nobre príncipe, de ideais e morais muito diferentes do que a época pedia. Ele não aceitava a guerra, ele não queria um casamento arranjado, ele não queria governar o reino simplesmente por que ele era o primogênito. Ele queria viajar, conhecer pessoas, se apaixonar e ter a sua própria vida.  
Mas eles pareciam não se importar com que ele queria. Nem seu pai, nem Scott, nem sua madrasta, Melissa. Ela, principalmente, que ficava colocando as ideias na cabeça de seu pai. Scott nunca sofria pressão de nada, mas Stiles sim. Tudo era sua responsabilidade, sua incumbência, seu dever.  
Ele teve que fazer aulas de canto, violoncelo e piano. Ele teve que aprender francês, alemão, mandarim, inglês, espanhol. Ele teve que comparecer as festas e falar sobre política, lazer e economia. Scott não teve que fazer essas coisas, Scott podia fazer o que quisesse por que ninguém se importava. Mas Stiles não.  
Ele estava cansado de todos sempre esperando tudo dele. Era sempre a mesma coisa. E ainda ele tinha que aturar aquela mulher horrenda, Kate. Ela cuidou de Stiles desde que ele tinha 12 anos de idade, ensinando-o modos da pior forma possível. Mas era assim apenas com ele, mas com os outros Kate era um doce.  
Stiles a odiava, ela era uma pessoa má e parecia que ninguém percebia. Stiles desconfiava seriamente da natureza mítica da mulher. Ele havia visto ela, uma vez, fazendo algo como bruxaria, mas ele estava errado; na época ele a conheceu junto que sua mãe Melissa conheceu John. Era apenas vinho, não veneno. Mas ele não podia entender como alguém como ela, tão má, podia ser tia de alguém que ele tanto gostava.  
Para a sua sorte, porém, ele tinha uma grande amiga no reino, Heather. Ela era responsável pelos cuidados pessoais de Stiles, e ele sabia tudo dela. Era ela sua confidente, e ele, certamente confiava mais nela que em qualquer pessoa. Ela sabia de tudo que ele sentia, e não poderia dizer que ele a amava como uma irmã, ele a amava demais.  
O problema foi só quando seu pai e madrasta resolveram preparar um baile para encontrar um pretendente para Stiles que ele decidiu que era hora de se opor a eles. Ele não iria se casar com ninguém além de Heather. Ele a amava mais que tudo. Mas brigar por aquilo não foi uma boa ideia.  
A discussão acabou com uma briga e com Heather expulsa do castelo. No caminho, porém, ela foi morta. Ela estava no castelo desde que era uma criança de doze anos de idade junto de Stiles. E quando Stiles soube da noticia seus olhos de voltaram automaticamente para Kate, que sorria largamente com uma adaga na mão.  
Ela disse de forma muda para Stiles: Você será o próximo, príncipe.  
Stiles tremeu na cadeira e se levantou, saindo e indo para seu quarto. Scott até tentou segui-lo, mas Stiles recusou, querendo ficar sozinho. Ele não queria que ninguém visse o quanto ele estava desolado, apesar de todos perceberem.  
Durante três dias ele permaneceu no quarto sem comer nada, só tomando água e algumas frutas que Heather havia trazido para ele antes de ir embora. Mas quando ele saiu, atraindo a atenção de todos, ele era estoico. Ele não parecia abalado, mas estava tão sério quanto foi possível.  
Ele se dirigiu para a saída da casa sem dizer nada, mesmo com Melissa e John questionando. Carregava consigo um conjunto de roupas que eram de Heather, e todos sabia que era dela por que no final, nada mais estava no quarto da garota assim que Stiles se foi.  
Ele alugou um quarto de hotel em nome de Heather e disse que estaria pagando a estadia por duas semanas. O homem ficou feliz com isso, e Stiles levou os pertences da garota para lá. Assim que os deixou lá ele seguiu pelo mercado com uma capa. Ele não queria ser reconhecido.  
Saiu do hotel quando o homem não estava na recepção, afinal ele não podia sair assim, carregando vestidos de mulher sendo o príncipe. Começou a passear pelas lojas da cidade, procurando o que precisava. Assim que ele entrou em uma das lojas, uma que vendia perucas ele suspirou. Uma velhinha veio atender-lhe, olhando-lhe atravessado.  
\- Do que precisa?  
\- Peruca de cabelos castanhos lisos longos, quatro. – disse, fazendo não muita força na voz para ser feminina.  
\- O que há com você? – perguntou desconfiada.  
\- Eu vou ao baile de mascaras com meu marido, mas eu não tenho parte do cabelo por que acabei me queimando com água quente. Meu marido, ele... Tropeçou e acabou me acertando... – disse, olhando e um lado para o outro – Eu não quero que me vejam assim...  
Stiles agradeceu mentalmente a Melissa pela insistência nas aulas de teatro, ele não sabia se teria soado tão convincente quanto deveria, mas pelo menos ele fez o melhor.  
A mulher olhou de cima a baixo, vendo um vestido marrom do corpo magro e apenas a capa lhe cobrindo o rosto. A velhinha decidiu não se envolver e vender logo as perucas, suas ultimas, a ela. Stiles provou uma delas. Ela tinha franjas quadradas e descia liso por toda a metade das costas. A vendedora sorriu, evitando olhar para o rosto ‘deformado’ da mulher.  
A velhinha veio com uma mascara básica para a moça, vendo-a cobrir o rosto quando ela chegou.  
\- Aqui, use. Não vai ficar com vergonha, ela cobre boa parte do rosto, então... – a velhinha disse doce.  
Stiles pegou e colocou-a no rosto, vendo que realmente, ele estava irreconhecível com aquela máscara. Ele sorriu e decidiu levá-la já que era um presente. E mesmo disfarçado apropriadamente, ele não largou a capa. Quando chegou ao hotel, o homem o parou e pediu seu nome.  
\- Meu nome é Heather Martin-Argent, foi feita uma reserva em meu nome.  
\- Oh, certo!! – disse o homem, entregando a chave a ela – Boa estadia.  
\- Eu terei. – respondeu sorrindo.  
Assim que Stiles chegou ao quarto ele desfez-se das roupas da moça, sentindo-se muito estranho. Tomou um banho e preparou toda a roupa na mala. Assim a porta pediu para ser aberta e ele perguntou quem era. O homem disse que era o jantar e ele pediu que deixasse na porta.  
Stiles estava com fome, mas ele não sabia se aquela sopa de abobora que o homem trouxe ia descer em sua garganta. E Stiles estava partindo nessa noite. Ele tinha que sair antes que sua mãe desse por entender sua saída e mandasse a Kate assassina em seu encalço. Ele queria simplesmente fugir, e essa ideia idiota e mirabolante veio na sua cabeça.  
Ele fugiria disfarçado de mulher e encontraria um lugar para si no próximo reino. Ele seria feliz da forma que quisesse. ele só se sentia triste por Scott, ele gostava do meio-irmão bastante, eram grandes amigos, mas Stiles sentia que não podia permanecer mais um minuto ali, ele estava sufocado e não conseguia mais viver naquela casa. A morte de Heather foi o estopim.  
Terminou de comer, que rendeu a metade da sopa, e voltou a se vestir, largando as roupas de príncipe de lado. Ele vestiu um dos vestidos de Heather e vestiu a mascara básica. Ele se virou para o pequeno espelho, ajustando o busto. Sorte que Heather não tinha muito seios, senão, Stiles estava mais ferrado. Ele vestiu a roupa da garota e se foi, levando consigo os vestidos dela.  
Encontrou um homem no estábulo, guardando o ultimo cavalo quando ofereceu a ele comprar o animal. Olhando de cima a baixo a garota, ele sorriu, perguntando a ela se ela sequer sabia montar. Stiles foi ríspido e pagou uma boa quantia em dinheiro pelo animal, colocando a trouxa de roupa de lado do cavalo (ela não era grande).  
Montou no cavalo majestosamente, recebendo um olhar curioso do homem. Ele apenas sorriu, ajeitando o vestido e começando a correr pela estrada. O homem ficou lhe olhando um bom tempo, até que finalmente ele estava fora de vista. Stiles suspirou e correu mais rápido, fugindo da cidade.  
Quando foi de manhã ele estava no meio da estrada, sem lugar nenhum para parar nem nada. A roupa feminina estava quente e ele não entendia como as mulheres aguentavam usar aquilo. Mas ele continuou seu caminho, parando apenas para tomar água e dar um pouco a seu cavalo, junto com algumas maçãs que comprou antes de sair do reino.  
No meio da noite ele parou na entrada de uma floresta, carregando consigo os pertences, ele os deixou encostado em uma arvore grande e levou o cavalo para tomar água. Ele se lembrava de uma vez ter visto um riacho por ali em uma das suas idas e vindas dos reinos. Ele só esperava que não fosse muito tarde, ele tinha que voltar a caminhar e não podia ficar ali o tempo todo.  
Ele deixou o cavalo no local e correu para suas coisas, mas quando chegou lá, encontrou seus pertences violados e seu saco de ouro foi roubado. Ele ouviu o urro o cavalo e quando olhou para trás um grupo de três homens estavam levando-o para longe. Ele xingou e o mais novo deles se virou, retirando a mascara do rosto e sorrindo, lançando beijos.  
Stiles quase vomitou, voltando para os pertences de Heather. Ele juntou-os e colocou todos em sua trouxa de novo. Ele estava tão ferrado quanto podia. Sentia seu corpo doendo e ele amaldiçoou aqueles homens que tomaram Juliet, que era o nome do cavalo. Ele até achou cômico quando leu na cela, afinal, era macho o animal, mas ele só atendia por aquele nome.  
Stiles começou a caminhar com um lenço na cabeça após encher seu recipiente de água. Ele queria tirar aquela roupa, mas se passasse uma carruagem, ele teria que vestir-se para pedir ajuda ou voltar para casa. Era muito difícil a vida de um fugitivo. Principalmente para um príncipe tão conhecido como era.  
Mas como se os deuses ouvissem suas preces, uma carruagem passava por ali. Stiles acenou, gritou e correu. A carruagem parou e um homem loiro saiu de lá de dentro, olhando de cima a baixo a moça jovem que estava em sua frente.  
\- Meu bom senhor, eu venho de longe para encontrar minha família, mas fui atacada! Três homens! Eles levaram meu cavalo, meu ouro e algumas joias de família. Eu venho do Reino do Norte, meu pai está lá, ele é comerciante, um rico. Ele poderá recompensá-lo se me ajudar, eu prometo.  
\- Calma criança! – sorriu o homem – Como vê eu estou indo para O Reino de Sul, é o lado oposto. Mas como eu venho de lá, talvez você queira me acompanhar. – disse.  
\- Oh, bom senhor! – agradeceu, beijando-lhe a mão – Eu agradeço. Mas receio não ter como pagar no momento, eu sinto!  
\- Tudo bem. – sorriu – Qual o seu nome, criança?  
\- Heather. Heather Martin-Argent senhor. – disse, sorrindo reconfortante.  
\- Você… - disse, com os olhos arregalados – Você é...  
Stiles tremeu se afastando um pouco do homem e levou uma das mãos atrás do corpo, onde tinha uma faca, se ele o ameaçasse ele teria de fugir. Mas o homem, vendo a aflição da moca sorriu tremulo e pediu que ela entrasse, dizendo para o cocheiro fazer a volta.  
\- Heather... Eu... Você...  
\- Senhor, tudo bem? – perguntou, vendo o homem empalidecer e tremer.  
\- Já faz tanto tempo, você era tão pequena... – sussurrou, colocando as mãos no rosto – Oh, Heather, eu sinto tanto!  
De repente, o homem a abraçou e Stiles entrou na defensiva, tentando empurrar o homem de cima de si, mas ele parecia bem forte. Mas ele não se deixaria ser abusado por aquele homem, por mais que ele fosse bonito. E ela finalmente o empurrou.  
\- Heather, sou eu, seu pai, Chris... – disse o homem com lagrimas nos olhos – Pelos deuses, você era uma criança quando eu a deixei com Kate! Eu sinto tanto, querida! Tanto, tanto! – soluçou, agarrando as mãos dele.  
\- Você é realmente Christopher, meu pai? – perguntou desconfiado.  
\- Sim, deuses! Sim! – disse, chorando nas mãos dele – Você é tão a cara da sua mãe... Oh, querida, eu senti tanto sua falta!  
\- O que você fazia indo para lá?  
\- Me mandaram uma correspondência há dois dias para buscá-la. Eles diziam como se você estivesse morta, mas vê-la aqui, é tão reconfortante.  
\- S-sim, eu não queria mais ficar lá. Eles... Eles estavam me prendendo... – disse. – Obrigado por vir...  
\- Oh, querida, não é esforço! Faz tanto tempo, suas irmãs...! Oh, suas irmãs, elas vão te adorar! Você vai adorá-las!  
\- Lydia e Allison ainda moram com você? – perguntou.  
\- Oh, sim, elas tem quase sua idade, querida. Quantos anos tem agora, mesmo, 18, 19...?  
\- Dezenove... – disse num sussurro.  
Ele estava se sentindo mal por estar mentido a um homem tão bom, ele não queria fazê-lo sofrer, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não sabia realmente da morte da filha, e se Stiles estava ali e estava tudo bem, por ele também estava. Ele só não queria que ninguém sofresse.  
O homem voltou a abraçá-la e Stiles sentiu-se estranho. Ele não era acostumado a tantos abraços ou afeto, e isso encheu seu coração de bondade e culpa. Ele não queria que aquele homem sofresse. Mas ele não tinha escolha agora. Ele precisava fugir.  
Quando o homem cessou um pouco da euforia e deixou-a respirar, Stiles começou a perguntar de sua vida. Ele era um grande comerciante, um rico, e era muito conhecido na cidade. Todos conheciam suas filhas e elas eram as mais cobiçadas e as mais bonitas. Eles viviam sós os três e mais ninguém.  
Assim que a noite caiu e a manha nasceu, eles estavam no meio do centro comercial, e Stiles acordou antes de Christopher, ajeitando a peruca justa e o vestido no melhor que pode. Assim que estava pronta, acordou o homem, que lhe sorriu com todos os dentes. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e observou sua filha correndo os olhos pelo comércio já aberto.  
Chris riu quando ele escutou o ronco da barriga dela. Stiles corou e ajeitou-se na cadeira, com uma batida na parte de cima da carruagem, o cocheiro parou de frente a uma loja de doces. Chris desceu e pediu que a moça o acompanhasse. Meio receoso ele a seguiu e entrou lá, encontrando bolos e tortas. As pessoas olhavam para os dois e o dono do local veio cumprimentar Chris.  
\- Chris, o que o traz aqui tão cedo! – disse animado, compartilhando um abraço com o homem negro – E com essa bela jovem?  
\- Oh, deixe disso, homem. Essa é minha mais nova, Heather! Ela voltou do Reino do Leste!  
\- Oh, que alegria! Homem! – disse, dando mais um abraço nele – Ela é a cara da mãe, como cópia!  
\- Sim! – disse, pegando-a pelo ombro – Ela foi atacada na estrada, aqueles sujeitos a deixaram neste estado acredita?! Eu vim trazê-la para comer antes de irmos para casa...  
\- Oh, malditos... Não se preocupe, criança, venha, escolha o que quiser, por conta da casa hoje!  
\- Oh, não, eu insisto em pagar, pagarei para todos! – disse, sorrindo e compartilhando com todos um urro de felicidade – Traga um bolo bem grande, peçam para chamar minhas outras filhas!  
\- Sim. Matt! – gritou o homem, e um garoto chegou lá, vestindo um avental.  
Assim que os dois se olharam, Stiles retesou o corpo e o garoto recuou quando percebeu quem era. Era a garota do saque; seu pai lhe olhou desconfiado e chamou-o para perto. Com medo ele se aproximou e sem graça cumprimentou Chris.  
\- Matt, vá chamar as filhas do Chris, vamos ter uma festa aqui.  
\- Matt... – Stiles disse, sorrindo maldoso dando um passo a frente – Certo? Você conhece minhas irmãs, então?  
\- Sim, eu as conheço.  
\- Sim, e talvez você conheça os homens que me roubaram, sabe... Um deles se parecia muito com você... – disse, cruzando os braços, com o olhar duro.  
\- O que você fez?! – o homem da loja agarrou-lhe o braço com força, brigando com ele.  
\- Essa mulher é louca, eu não fiz nada!  
\- Ele e seus dois amigos me assaltaram. Eu me lembraria dessa sua face imunda e maldita para toda a minha vida... – aproximou-se do garoto, fazendo todos lhe olharem assustados, não era comum uma mulher falar assim.  
-Eu sequer a conheço, tio! – Matt disse querendo de afastar.  
Mas os boatos sobre Matt não eram os melhores. Ele era um ladrão, morador de rua. O confeiteiro havia acolhido o garoto, mas suas trapaças e os jogos nos bares não deixavam as pessoas com bons olhos sobre o garoto. E o príncipe percebeu isso na hora quando começaram sussurros acusadores  
– Assim, com essa sua alma pútrida... Viva com a culpa e o peso de ter decepcionado seus amigos, irmãos, todos; por que não serei eu ou meu pai a te punir, mas os deuses que guardam os céus. E ele te punirá por todos os seus pecados; homem, por todos eles você pagará, ardendo no inferno como um condenado.  
Disse assim se virando e saindo da loja, Heather. Seu pai a olhou atônito, pedindo desculpas e seguindo sua filha logo depois, vendo-a entrar na carruagem. Ele entrou, mas antes que fechasse, o homem negro veio e lhe entregou uma torta de maça. Ela agradeceu e pediu desculpas ao homem, o negro pediu também e disse que falariam melhor amanha.  
Chris assentiu, dando partida na carruagem. Ele olhou surpreso para sua filha até que ela abaixou a cabeça e pediu desculpas. Ele sorriu e disse que conversariam depois, quando ela estivesse descansada e limpa. E Stiles assentiu. Começaram a andar, que quanto mais iam, mais perto da floresta que rodeava parte da cidade ficava próxima.  
Quando chegou a casa, Chris foi recebido com duas majestosas e lindas damas no jardim, que vieram correndo ao seu encontro, dando-lhe beijos nas mãos e no rosto. Mas assim que Stiles saiu da carruagem eles olharam para a moça de vestido sem pompa e rosto sujo ainda. A mais loira torceu o bico, cruzando os braços.  
\- Filhas, essa é sua irmã, Heather. – disse o pai.  
\- E você não lhe deu um banho na cidade dela. Céus, ela está como um animal! – disse a mais loira.  
\- Lydia, não maltrate nossa irmã! Eu sou Allison, Heather, lembra-se de mim? – perguntou esperançosa.  
\- Claro que não, sua tonta, quantos anos tínhamos? Doze, lembra-se!  
\- Vocês duas, não briguem! Ela está de volta, é o que importa!  
\- Olá, irmãs... – disse cauteloso.  
\- Venha, vamos te dar um banho e então conversamos. Você fede! – disse Lydia, se virando e saindo.  
Allison fez careta e pegou na mão de sua irmã, arrastando-a para dentro. Chris sorriu, começando a caminhar para dentro de casa com a pequena trouxa da filha. A casa era grande, de dois andares, e eles tinham quem fazia a comida e preparava o banho. Quando chegaram, Lydia gritava aos quatro ventos as ordens, e as jovens micas corriam para fazer o que era ordenado.  
Allison a levou para seu quarto, abrindo o enorme guarda roupa e tirando dali algumas peças de roupa de baixo. Stiles corou vendo os pertences da menina, mas ela sorriu finalmente, retirando um vestido azul, verde, rosa e branco, mas o branco ela logo guardou.  
\- Pode escolher qualquer um que quiser. Estes são os mais novos, estão na ultima moda por aqui. – disse, sorrindo e apontando para as peças de roupa. – Fique a vontade, irmã.  
\- E - eu não... Eu tenho vestidos... – disse encabulado.  
\- Sim, mas se forem como esse, são trapos. – disse, desdenhando – Vamos, escolha um, depois iremos ao alfaiate e então poderá comprar quantos quiser; papai pode pagar! – disse animada.  
\- Ei, bicho do mato. – disse, referindo-se a Stiles – Gosta de banho muito quente ou morno?  
\- Bicho do mato? – sussurrou.  
\- Quente irmã. Para relaxar. – Allison respondeu por ela.  
\- Certo! – disse, olhando para os vestidos – Eu usaria o azul, Allison ainda não o usou e vai combinar bastante.  
\- Você não prefere o verde? Ele é tão a cara dela!  
\- Isso é ciúme? – Lydia riu – Deixe-a usar o azul, Allison!  
\- Sim, se ela decidir. Não vou proibi-la. – fez bico.  
\- Aproveite bicho do mato! – sorriu, saindo.  
\- Não ligue pra ela, é por que você está toda suja. Vamos lá, escolha agora!  
Stiles decidiu pegar realmente o verde, ele era menos chamativo e tinha o busto melhor coberto. Ele pegou os calções de baixo e seguiu para onde Allison a levou. Lydia havia preparado uma grande bacia para a menina, puxando e vestido para banhá-la. Stiles recuou não deixando Allison retirar seu vestido.  
\- Que há?  
\- Eu não... Vocês vão ficar...?  
\- Vamos ajudá-la. – Allison sorriu. – Prepará-la.  
\- Vamos, garota! – disse Lydia, impaciente.  
\- Não precisa! Eu, eu tomo sozinha...  
\- Tem certeza? – Lydia disse, se levantando.  
\- Sim! – disse, quase gritando – Eu posso. Eu só... Por favor...!  
\- Tudo bem! – disse o pai. – Vamos, deixem-na.  
As duas suspiraram e sorriram, agarrando-se ao pai e saindo do quarto de banho. Stiles trancou-o e suspirou deixando as roupas na mesa. Começou a retirar a roupa e desceu o corpo para a água quente, sentindo-se imensamente relaxado. Havia sabão e escova ao lado, ele espalhou-o no corpo e começou a se esfregar, limpando o corpo.  
Saiu algum tempo depois, depois de bem aproveitar o banho. Vestiu a roupa de baixo e o vestido, tendo dificuldade em prendê-lo atrás. Ele ouviu uma batida na porta e quase gritou de susto. Era Allison. Ele fechou como pode o vestido e abriu a porta.  
\- Você está linda...! – disse – Mas vire-se, vou fechá-lo.  
Stiles fez como pedido e finalmente estava trajado devidamente como mulher, apesar da peruca úmida. Allison olhou para o rosto finalmente limpo e para ela toda, suspirando e agarrado sua mão. Levou-a para um dos quartos, aquele em que estavam seus pertences e Allison se ofereceu para pentear seus cabelos.  
Stiles recusou, vendo a menina ficar um tanto triste, mas aceitar. Com um aceno de cabeça ela saiu do quarto e Stiles suspirou, retirando suas roupas e escondendo em baixo do colchão suas perucas. Pegou uma nova e pôs na cabeça, ajustando-a. Ele sorriu triste e foi para a sala, onde estavam os três, comendo da torta. Seu pai se virou e elogiou-a, deixando-o envergonhado. As duas também o fizeram, deixando-o mais encabulado.  
Ele sentou-se ao lado de seu pai e pegou o pedaço oferecido, começando a comer calmamente e de forma elegante, como havia sido ensinado. Ele olhou para os sorrisos trocados entre os três e como eles falavam de banalidades e sorriu, pensando que talvez fosse assim uma família de verdade.  
Ele sentia seu corpo muito cansado, mas suas irmãs estavam tão eufóricas que ele decidiu que não podia recusar passear com elas durante a noite. Parecia estar tendo uma festa na casa de um homem bastante conheci também, um Whittemore. Lydia era apaixonada pelo cara e estava muito feliz por que foi convidada.  
Seu pai, porém, não via com bons olhos esse garoto, sabendo que ele era pura encrenca. Um garoto metido e esnobe, que se achava melhor que todos. Mas sua filha era apaixonada por ele, e ele estava tentando fazer um casamento arranjado para eles. Seria um bom para os negócios e para a sua filha.  
As três, mais o pai, saíram durante a noite para a festa, onde Stiles, ou Heather, foi apresentado a todas as pessoas, inclusive alguns até tentaram cortejá-la, mas ele recusou delicadamente. Seu pai sorriu orgulhoso, sentindo-se honrado com os modos da filha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu espero realmente que gostem de ler essa fic, mesmo que ainda não sejam muitas pessoas, eu fico feliz! =D

Capitulo Dois

Quando Stiles acordou, já tinha passado do almoço. Suas irmãs aprenderam cedo a nunca entrar no quarto dele a não ser quando ele convidava. E apesar disso, ele se dava bem com suas irmãs e pai. Com o tempo, ele deixou de ligar por estar se vestindo como mulher, ele finalmente tinha uma boa família e ele não iria trocar isso por nada.

Suas irmãs eram as mais animadas, bonitas e elegantes mulheres do reino, todos conheciam a fama delas. Bem como a do pai. E como de praxe, eles iriam a eventos sociais e tudo mais. Porém, neste em especial, Allison e Stiles estavam animados. Era um evento de tiro ao alvo com arco e flecha.

Allison aprendeu arco e flecha com o pai, e logo que Heather(Stiles) chegou Allison o ensinou. Stiles, porém, já sabia atirar, mas teve que fingir que não. Quando era príncipe, teve aulas desde criança, assim como Allison, mas ele nunca gostou muito. Era, porém, um exercício relaxante. Como mulher, ele não podia fazer quase nada.

Assim que chegaram e foram para os assentos, Allison se animou, observando os jogadores preparando seus arcos e adornos, Lydia parecia avoada e olhava de um lado para o outro, reservando um olhar de tédio para o jogo. Stiles encarava seu pai que, animado, conversava com Allison. Stiles sorriu para eles e chamou seu pai.

Avisou a ele que precisava sair para respirar um pouco, já que o local estava cheio e Lydia o acompanhou, já que não estava nem um pouco interessada naquela exibição. No caminho, as duas acabaram se encontrando com o amor de Lydia, Jackson.

– Jackson! – disse, animada e sorrindo.

– Lydia. – disse, sem demonstrar muito interesse – Sua irmã?

– Sim, Heather. – apresentou-a – Oh, Danny veio com você? – comentou.

– Obviamente. – respondeu, virando-se para Danny – Esse é meu primo, Daniel.

– Me chame de Danny, Miss Martin-Argent.

– Então me chame de Heather. – sorriu, sendo gentil.

Lydia levantou as sobrancelhas quando Danny e Heather se envolveram em uma animada conversa, deixando Jackson e Lydia sós. Ela sorriu para o homem e os dois se afastaram, deixando Stiles sozinho com Danny. Mas quando Stiles percebeu, ela já tinha sumido.

– Não se preocupe, eles só foram caminhar...

– Sim, mas eu não acho que isso deva estar certo. Não é visto com bons olhos garotas sozinhas com homens solteiros...

– Sim, mas você também está...

– Mas eu não estava, logo, o erro está nela ter se distanciado. Eu estar aqui sozinha é consequência.

– Você tem personalidade forte, Heather... – Danny sorriu – Fico surpreso com suas ideias e o modo como fala...

– Bem, obrigado... – disse, olhando de um lado para outro.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco e então Lydia voltou. As duas irmãs voltaram aos seus lugares e os homens se sentaram ali lado. Chris não pareceu muito feliz com a conversa animada entre Heather, Danny, Jackson e Lydia, mas deixou passar naquela vez, sua mais nova ria com prazer e parecia se divertir bastante deixando os três envergonhados.

Chris pensou que Heather havia aprendido várias coisas enquanto esteve no reino. Era uma boa falante, tinha ideias inovadoras e conseguia se adaptar a todo tipo de assunto. Seus ideais eram fortes e ela se mostrava igualmente assim. Mas algumas vezes, ela se mostrava muito a frente nas ideias e atitudes, mostrando-se muitas vezes, mesmo, mais masculina e rude.

Assim que o evento terminou, eles saíram para a confeitaria comer torta; quando chegaram lá, Matthew estava servindo uma mesa e olhou para Heather. Ambos trocaram olhares raivosos, mas o amigo de seu pai interveio, guiando-os para uma das mesas. Eles conversaram sobre o torneio, sobre o ganhador e como todos estavam extasiados. Pela noite, eles puderam então voltar para sua casa, e Stiles sentia as pernas doloridas. Depois de deitar um pouco, sentia-se um tanto renovado. Mas acabou levantando quando escutou um uivo do lado de fora da casa. Era baixo, mas parecia estar ao seu lado. Ele se levantou quando escutou a voz de um garoto cochichando, e logo depois, duas vozes mais.

Ele correu para fora, não se esquecendo de colocar a peruca e enrolou-se em uma manta. Silencioso, ele saiu pela porta de trás da casa, que dava para o jardim junto à floresta. Era escuro e denso, e ele caminhou calmamente pelo local. Mas quase gritou quando sentiu algo colidir contra si. Quando ele olhou, era um pequeno lobo de pelugem cinza e orelhas despertas. O animal tinha as presas à mostra e olhava fixamente para Stiles, como em defesa.

– Fujam! Eu vou distraí-la! – a voz de antes disse. O lobo rosnava.

– Espere! É você falando? – apontou assustado.

– Isaac, corra! – disse uma voz feminina. Um lobo rosnou.

– Espere, eu não vou machucá-los...! – disse, levantando os braços – Pelos deuses, estou falando com animais...! – sussurrou.

– Erica, vamos! – disse outra voz. Outro rosnado.

– Mas Boyd, ela vai matar Isaac! – disse a voz feminina de novo.

– Eu não vou machucá-los... – disse, ajoelhando-se perto do lobo cinzento – Eu prometo!

– Isaac! – disse a voz feminina.

– Isaac, acredite, eu não farei nada! – disse.

O lobo a sua frente lhe olhou profundamente, analisando com cautela, até que se aproximou, cheirando com cuidado. A voz feminina chamou-o de novo, e o lobo Isaac rosnou para ela, mandando-a ficar quieta. Stiles sorriu, esticando a mão, mas Isaac voltou a mostrar os dentes.

– Eu consigo entendê-lo... – disse com medo.

– Isso é verdade? – perguntou, rosnando.

– Sim, eu posso ouvir os três. – sorriu – O que vocês são?

– Somos lobos-homens, estamos enfeitiçados pela lua. – disse, olhando de um lado para outro – Uma bruxa, ela...

De repente, um uivo alto foi ouvido; um uivo poderoso. Stiles viu o lobo cinza tremer e a voz dos outros dois gritarem por Isaac. O lobo olhou para Stiles e saiu correndo, entrando na floresta. Stiles olhou para a lua cheia que estava no céu e ficou um bom tempo encarando-a, e então quando se virou para a porta da casa, ele viu que lá estavam seu pai e suas irmãs. Ele se desculpou e voltou para dentro de casa.

No dia seguinte, ele não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça o fato de ter conversado com lobos. Não podia ter sido real, ele pensava, mas ele tinha tido muito de magia em sua vida. Sua mãe era uma grande feiticeira antes de morrer, e ela sempre disse que Stiles tinha certo dom para isso, mesmo que ele descordasse veementemente. Heather sempre comentou também sobre o Reino e o Rei do Norte. Ela sempre lhe contava sobre a família e seus grandes feitos, do rei e sua rainha, seus filhos e família. Era sempre com brilho nos olhos que ela comentava, e dava certa inveja da vida dela.

Mas não era como se ele não sentisse falta de sua vida no palácio, em certos aspectos ele queria que fosse como antes. Por exemplo, ele não queria usar roupas de mulheres nem agir como uma, ele não queria estar enganando a família Martin-Argent, ele não queria estar longe se seu irmão Scott e seu pai, mesmo que eles tenham feito tantas coisas que ele não gostou. Ele também sentia muita afeição por Melissa, mesmo ela sendo um tanto repreensiva, sempre ajudou a colocar no lugar as bagunças que Scott e Stiles se metiam.

Stiles só reparou que tinha o pensamento longe porque Allison já o chamava pela terceira vez, segundo ela mesma. Stiles sorriu e se desculpou, pedindo para que ela repetisse. Ela havia lhe chamado para ir caminhar, Chris estava indo para a floresta caçar e geralmente Allison ajudava, e como Stiles havia se aproximado muito mais da morena que da loira, ele decidiu ir. Lydia estava na aula de musica e por isso, não acompanhava.

Stiles agradeceu veementemente em pensamento quando Allison lhe entregou uma roupa um tanto masculina. Ele já não se lembrava como era usar calças de tantos vestidos que ele trocava e voltava a usar. A calça que ela lhe deu era verde-escuro, entregou-lhe ainda uma túnica vermelha como sangue, que fazia como um vestido, com uma abertura de perna direita. Botas de couro iam aos pés. E em sua mão foi entregue um estranho arco, ele era composto de ossos e parecia formado por vários pedaços de madeira diferentes, mas a que segurava todos os adornos era cinzenta como madeira queimada.

– Esse é um arco muito bom, eu me lembro de ter comprado ele quando éramos bem pequenas, você ainda estava comigo... – sorriu – Você escolheu esse e eu escolhi o verde, no nosso aniversário... – disse, sorrindo.

– Uau. Isso é... – Stiles não sabia o que dizer - Mágico... – disse.

– Sim, é. – riu – Você disse isso...!

– Vamos garotas? – Chris chegou á sala onde as duas estavam.

Ele usava uma roupa masculina tradicional, com o arco indo nas costas e facas na cintura. Allison sorriu e puxou Stiles para fora de casa, seguindo o pai. Os três entraram na mata e logo os cavalos foram deixados perto do rio. Calmos, eles caminharam lentamente até Chris parar e se virar para suas filhas.

– Vocês sabem os limites da floresta, eu vou deixá-las caçar por conta própria hoje. Mas tenham cuidado.

– Isso! – Allison gritou, abraçando a irmã. – Eu vou por ali, pai. – apontou, já seguindo seu rumo. – Boa sorte para vocês!

– Para você querida! – disse Chris, sorrindo – E você Heather?

– Hn... – olhou em volta – Eu vou por ali... – apontou para o lado esquerdo.

– Se algo acontecer grite. – alertou Chris – Eu estarei por perto e irei até você.

– Certo. – disse, abraçando seu pai – Boa sorte.

– Para você, minha linda. – deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Stiles seguiu seu caminho até entrar na parte um pouco mais densa da floresta. Seus olhos se voltaram imediatamente a qualquer movimento suspeito até antes de chegar ao seu local de caça predileto. Sem se preocupar em se machucar, começou a escalar a árvore e quando estava em um dos galhos fortes da arvore sentiu um baque contra a árvore.

Teve que se segurar bem para não cair e quando olhou para baixo, um vulto enorme e negro correu. Não teve tempo nem de ver o que era e ficou estupefato que sequer gritou, só ficou ali olhando para baixo. Mas assim que saiu de seu estado de surpresa, desceu da árvore, e como ele ignora seu senso de perigo, ele seguiu por onde a criatura foi.

Ele não conhecia aquela parte da floresta, e estava quase desistindo de procurar aquilo quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Havia barulhos e risos, rosnados e choros de cachorro. Stiles seguiu até a fonte para encontrar o mesmo lobo da noite passada e mais dois com ele.

– Boyd é lento, só tem força bruta! – disse uma voz feminina, rosnando um lobo de pelugem branca.

– Você é lenta e fraca só seu faro é bom...! – uma voz masculina disse, e um lobo maior e de pelugem marrom com preto disse.

– Só Isaac corre bem e não e melhor em mais nada... – disse a voz de menina de novo, e o lobo branco começou a morder o pescoço do lobo cinza, que estava deitado.

– Saia Erica! Não quero brincar... – o cinza rosnou. – Vá jogar com Boyd.

– Oh, não fique triste! – a branca deitou-se em cima dele – Derek não queria machucá-lo, realmente. Você sabe...!

– Erica, deixe Isaac.– o marrom e preto foi até a branca, tirando-a pelo pescoço de cima do cinza.

– Vamos fazer... – de repente a branca se virou para onde estava Stiles e rosnou, uivando alto. – Humano! Derek, um humano!

Stiles deu um passo à frente, saindo de onde estava escondido e mostrando-se aos lobos. O lobo marrom e a branca entraram em estado de ataque e o lobo cinza olhou bem para o garoto, virando o focinho. Deu alguns passos a frente e Stiles sorriu, quando o lobo cinza ignorou os rosnados dos outros lobos e começou a cheirá-lo.

– O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o lobo cinza – Não pode caçar nessa área. É proibido!

– Está tudo bem, eu só estava seguindo algo que eu vi. – disse Stiles, agachando-se e passando a mão sobre a cabeça do lobo.

O lobo cinza amuou e sentou, mas logo a loba branca rosnou.

– Boyd, corra para Derek!

– Calma Erica. Venha aqui, ele não machuca. – disse o lobo cinza – Venha Boyd.

Stiles se sentou no chão como os lobos vieram receosos para perto. Stiles estendeu a mão para encostar-se à loba branca, mas ela recuou.

– Esses são Erica e Boyd. – disse o lobo cinza – Eu sou Isaac. – disse, deitando-se no colo de Stiles.

– Ei, Isaac, saia daí! – disse a Erica. – Derek não vai gostar.

– Ele não vai te escutar Erica, como sempre. – Boyd disse, amontoando-se em cima dela.

– Vocês são irmãos? – Stiles perguntou, tendo o lobo Boyd mordendo sua faixa da cintura. Erica ainda estava longe. Stiles passou a mão por Boyd e ele se aninhou mais perto.

– Algo como isso. Somos família.

– Venha cá, Erica. – Boyd chamou – Ele cheira bem, você gosta das coisas que cheiram bem, certo.

– Pare com isso. – Ela amuou, indo para perto de Boyd – Como pode nos entender?

– Eu não sei. Eu só posso. – respondeu sorrindo – Vocês são tão fofos...! – disse, deitando-se para frente, e abraçando todos.

E então um rosnado alto foi ouvido e todos pularam de surpresa. Os lobos se amuaram e correram para o lado, aonde ia um lobo de pelugem escura. Na frente estava um animal enorme e negro, de olhos vermelhos e presas afiadas, sujas de sangue. Ele rosou mais uma vêz, dando passo para frente e os lobos menores uivaram em choro. Na hora, Stiles sentiu medo, principalmente quando o lobo negro saltou para cima de suas pernas.

Ele ainda sentia medo do animal que estava na sua frente, mas a surpresa era tanta que ele sequer gritou, ele só olhava com os olhos arregalados para aquela fera. O animal não demorou a farejar o cheiro dos filhotes nas pernas de Stiles e continuou fungando pelas pernas até que foi subindo para o peito e estava com as patas dianteiras ao lado do rosto do garoto.

– Que esse humano faz aqui?! – rosnou bravo.

– Ele pode entendê-lo, Derek. – sussurrou Isaac.

– Para casa, já! – rosnou alto para os quatro, e começaram a correr. Seu rosto voltou para Stiles. – Quem é você?

– E-eu...

– Heather! – escutou alguém gritar, e, de repente uma flecha acertou a arvore atrás do lobo.

Ele rosnou e saltou para longe, fugindo das vistas de Stiles. Minutos depois – os quais ele sequer se levantou do chão – ele viu Chris e Allison. Ele olhou para os dois, que estavam ofegantes. Chris levantou-o pelo braço com brutalidade, e se não fosse pela fita prendendo a peruca, ela teria caído.

– O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

– E – eu s – só... – disse, encolhendo-se – Segui um coelho... - mentiu.

– Aqui não pode caçar irmã. – disse, com receio nos olhos.

– Alguém te viu? – ele acenou negativamente – Certeza? – perguntou, apertando mais forte o braço de Stiles – Se tiver você tem que me dizer Heather!

– Não pai, ninguém me viu. – Stiles puxou o braço.

– Desculpe querida, eu só...

– Vamos para casa...! – disse Stiles, já saindo pesado da floresta, pelo caminho que vieram.

Chris se sentiu culpado por ter ficado bravo com sua filha, ela não sabia de nada sobre a família deles e a Família Real. Ela não sabia sobre a maldição da bruxa e ninguém ousava tocar no assunto, mesmo que todos soubessem. Allison até insistiu ao seu pai para contar, mais tarde naquele dia, mas ele negou veementemente. Ele não queria envolvê-la nisso.

Assim que chegaram a casa, Stiles foi para o seu quarto e se trancou lá para o resto do dia. Lydia até perguntou o que aconteceu, mas ninguém lhe disse. Irritada, ela foi até a irmã mais nova, mas quem disse que Stiles abriu a porta. Ele passou o restante da tarde em seu quarto, escrevendo e desenhando em seu caderno. Ele gostava de desenhar e escrever, e estava contando sobre sua recente aventura na mata.

Mas lá pela tarde, quando a fome lhe abateu, ele saiu do quarto. A casa parecia vazia pelo silencio, mas ele viu Chris lendo alguma carta na sala e Allison no jardim, cuidando das flores. Indo até a cozinha, ele pegou um pedaço de pão e comeu. Voltando para sala, Chris tinha a testa franzida e suava preocupado.

– Tudo bem, pai?

– Ah, sim querida. Só negócios... – disse, sorrindo amarelo.

– Onde esta Lydia?

– Comprar vestidos com uma amiga. – disse, voltando sua atenção para a carta.

Stiles assentiu e voltou para o quarto. Seus olhos correram pela estante de livros que ficava no seu quarto (por que era onde Chris os guardava antes de Stiles viver ali e o garoto pediu para não mudar) e uma parte deles ele já havia lido. Principalmente no castelo. Mas outros ele jamais havia visto. Muitos eram de histórias infantis, e alguns poucos (como três) sobre as estrelas.

Stiles encontrou um que falava sobre os períodos de lua e a função delas na terra, e automaticamente um lampejo de ideias brotou em sua cabeça. Ele pegou os livros sobre estrelas e luas, e juntou um punhado de folhas no chão. Procurou com rapidez, pelos livros infantis, alguns que falavam sobre bruxas, feiticeiros, curandeiros, algo do tipo. Encontrou três.

Colocou o conjunto de livros na mesa e colocou uma vela ao lado, junto com o bico de pena e a tinta. À medida que começava a ler os livros infantis, ele ia anotando as informações sobre maldiçoes de bruxas e como eles ficavam almadiçoados. Depois de terminar de ler os livros infantis, ele colocou as folhas escritas de lado e se voltou para os livros das estrelas. Ele anotou algumas coisas interessantes e se voltou para o livro das luas. Ele anotou cada uma delas numa folha, e os mitos que rondavam por trás delas.

Depois de lido e anotado tudo, que deu várias folhas ele começou a pegá-las e raciocinar. No Reino do Norte não havia períodos lunares, apenas a lua cheia. Existem histórias de humanos aprisionados em corpos de monstros por bruxas. O animal da floresta era com certeza um monstro, e apenas algumas pessoas podiam entender esses monstros (as princesas nos livros, mas Stiles não queria pensar nisso).

Stiles começou a desenhar um ciclo, onde estavam os cinco lobos-monstro e acima deles os períodos normais das luas, e em baixo, os períodos onde deveria haver a mudança, mas há só lua cheia. Faltava alguma coisa, ele sentia, mas não sabia o que. Ele pensou quem poderiam ser aqueles cinco lobos, por que eles estavam enfeitiçados, e no por que de o seu pai ser tão preocupado e agressivo quanto à entrada na parte não caça da floresta.

Stiles juntou alguns dos papeis e foi para a sala, encontrando suas irmãs e pai lá.

– Pai, eu queria ver os livros da cidade.

Os três lhe olharam com olhos desconfiados, principalmente Chris.

– Por quê?

– Eu estive pensando que talvez eu pudesse conhecer mais a cidade, afinal, eu não sei nada dela.

– Eu não acho que...

– Para que, não há nada de interessante sobre a cidade. – Lydia comentou – Tudo que eles contam são apenas historias para as crianças dormirem...

– Que histórias? – Stiles perguntou.

– Sobre bruxas, monstros e palácios. Nosso rei sequer aparece em público, mas mantém tudo nos eixos. Eu não preciso saber mais do que isso.

– Mas eu gostaria. É parte de mim agora. – disse, pegando com força nos papeis.

Chris suspirou e concordou, desde que Allison a acompanhasse até a livraria. Stiles concordou e depois de Allison conversar rapidamente com seu pai, elas saíram. Automaticamente, Allison perguntou o que eram os papeis na mão de Stiles e ele respondeu que não era nada demais.

Quando chegaram a livraria, Stiles começou a bisbilhotar nos livros, ganhando um olhar desconfiado do velho que cuidava da loja. Ele começou a andar entre as estantes, e já tinha três exemplares nas mãos. Encontrou um sobre bruxas e pegou, tendo um ao lado escrito como “A Historia da Família Real vl.4”, ele pegou sem muito interesse, indo ao índice. Mas seus olhos se alargaram ao perceber o título do livro: “O Reinado de Derek Hale – Parte 1”.

– Derek era o nome do lobo negro, certo? – Stiles pensava – Talvez seja por isso que eles não aparecem em público...

– Senhor – Stiles pronunciou ao velho – Onde estão as outras edições deste livro?

– Hn... Traga aqui, senhorita. – o velho disse, colocando os óculos – Hun... Entendo... – os olhos negros do velho frisaram e ele começou a andar pelas prateleiras, com Stiles em seu encalço – Aqui estão... – disse, retirando as três edições anteriores.

– Obrigado, eu vou levá-los... Mais aqueles... – disse apontando para a mesa.

O homem deu um olhar desconfiado, mas sorriu ao vender os livros por um preço bem caro, eles estavam na prateleira já há algum tempo e o homem sabia que aquela nova filha de Chris não sabia nada da cidade, não faria mal ganhar com a ingenuidade dela. Mas sem pestanejar, Stiles pagou o homem e as duas dividiram os pesos dos livros.

Quando chegaram a casa, Allison deixou os livros no quarto da irmã e saiu a procura de Lydia. Stiles abriu o primeiro volume de “A História da Família Real”, cujo titulo era “O Reinado de Talia e Charles Hale”. Ele olhou para os outros volumes que continham os nomes de Laura Hale, Peter Hele e Derek Hale. Eles eram toda família, mas ele bem sabia que o Reino do Norte existia há cerca de 500 anos.

– Talvez não fossem datados os anteriores... – pensou.

Mas essa ideia caiu por terra quando na primeira pagina do livro contava sobre a batalha dos Ohlone contra a dominação dos Hale, tornando a terra conhecida como New Albion, que vivia agora sobre o poder dos Hale e a governança de Tália e Charles. A batalha durou por 80 anos, quando as tribos dos Ohlone foram dizimadas pela família Hale e começou a ser povoava pelos espanhóis e ingleses da família. Logo a cultura foi se espalhando e os moradores começaram a formar principados na região, mas todos ainda respeitavam a família Hale. Charles era os mais novos dos sete príncipes e tinha apenas doze anos de idade quando ele e Talia se casaram e começaram a governar Reino do Norte. A morte do avô fez com que eles assumissem, e como os outros netos cuidavam dos demais principados, coube as duas crianças governar.

O povo não foi contra, um conjunto de conselheiros foi escolhido para auxiliá-los e foi então formado o governo do Reino do Norte. A bandeira de três espirais havia sido erguida na cidade e continuava até hoje a rodando, mesmo que as do castelo no alto da colina parecessem tão desgastadas e velhas. A historia contava sobre absolutamente tudo, o narrador era um dos escritores reais, cujos textos eram escritos com algumas notas adicionais dos próprios Tália e Charles, como ia a escrita redonda e charmosa dela e a letra deitada e fina de dele.

Em algumas páginas, iam retratos desenhados dos dois Reis jovens. Iam retratos da casa e dos jantares. Stiles só terminou de ler na hora do jantar. E estava quase no fim do livro quando Chris entrou em seu quarto. Stiles endireitou-se e seu pai se aproximou, tomando o livro de sua mão e sorriu, colocando-o na mesa ao lado.

– Jantar, Heather...

– Sim, papai... – disse sorrindo e indo em direção à sala.

Chris ficou um pouco no quarto, observando o titulo dos livros. Seus olhos tornaram-se obscuro quando ele encontrou a pagina dos ciclos com os lobos. Chris olhou para aquilo, com as mãos tremendo e os olhos abertos em surpresa. Ele começou a vasculhar os papéis, encontrando varias anotações sobre bruxas, animais, transmorfismo e magia.

Seus olhos se voltaram para os desenhos de Stiles e o nome sobre o mostro sem forma, somente de olhos vermelhos e uma mancha negra de rabiscos dizia: sourwolf. Seus olhos se tornaram duros e raivosos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá pessoal! Há quanto tempo hein!!  
> Desculpem a demora, eu estou postando apenas quando eu tenho o próximo capitulo pronto, assim eu nunca fico sem att nessa fic. Como eu terminei o capitulo 4 agora, vou postar o 3 aqui para vocês lerem.
> 
> Essa fic é originalmente curta, sem muitos capítulos e eu quero mantê-la assim para eu poder terminar =D por isso, se você acha que as coisas estão indo rápido demais, não é verdade, eu só estou mostrando o que é realmente importante.
> 
> Obrigado pelos elogios, eu fico muito feliz com isso! Boa leitura!

Capitulo Três

Quanto mais Stiles lia, mais fora de contexto ele se encontrava. Os livros eram escritos por pessoas diferentes, o que ele devia a falta de nexo entre os anos. Mas quanto mais ele se afundava nessa história, mais perguntas que respostas ele obtinha.

Segundo o próprio livro, o reino foi prospero durante seus 370 primeiros anos, até que uma onda de bruxas invadiu a Terra do Leste de New Albion. Elas eram fortes, e a luta durou por cerca de 20 anos até que foram expulsas da região. Essa havia sido a primeira aparição delas. No Estado Maior (atual Reino do Norte) foi onde foi concentrada a luta, pessoas foram mortas, casas incendiadas, saques, roubos e histeria coletiva dominou o reino; um grupo de bruxas acabou fugindo ao final da luta. Nessa guerra, porém, os reis Talia e Charles acabaram morrendo para proteger seus filhos e o reino.

Laura, sendo a filha mais velha e única mulher, com a sociedade matriarcal como era; a filha Talia assumiu o poder no estado maior e começou a restaurar a cidade, que estava destruída. Porém, seus tios, reis dos principados locais, não gostaram do aumento na taxa de impostos, bem como as obrigações a cumprir demandadas pela moça. Os estados amigos teriam que fornecer matéria prima, trabalhadores, dinheiro e ainda acolher os refugiados.

Laura era de personalidade forte e um pouco arrogante. Rápido, os irmãos de sua mãe queriam tirá-la do poder. Os estados tinham políticas e economias autônomas e livres, viviam sob o mesmo pedaço de terra juntos apenas para manter a unidade territorial. Viviam sob o governo do estado maior por ser o mais bem equipado. Ela queria mudar isso, criar um estado com todo o poder centralizado em suas mãos, formando cidades-estados que ficariam sob o seu governo e responderiam as suas demandas. A nobreza ficou insatisfeita e houve revoltas contra Laura no poder. Seu reino durou por 80 anos, quando acabou sendo morta durante a batalha. O reino estava novamente sem um rei e sob um governo provisório. Basicamente, a história do livro dois.

Stiles parou de ler o livro e descansou a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Agarrou a folha com o desenho do lobo negro e ficou olhando para ele, perguntando-se se podia realmente o rei ser um lobo enorme. E Stiles estava curioso. Curioso demais para ficar parado ali, esperando as respostas caíres do céu, ou do teto, no caso.

Levantou-se de rompante da cama, vestindo a roupa de caça e resolveu sair da casa. Allison e Lydia estavam fazendo compras e seu pai estava em negócios, o que pela sua pouca experiência, ele entendia que ele demoraria a chegar a casa. Fugindo pelo jardim, ele invadiu a floresta, sorte sua que a casa dava perto dela, uma vez que ela cobria o reino. Depois de passar por vários galhos, folhas e muitos insetos, ele chegou ao muro do castelo. Ele era coberto com trepadeira morta e seca, as pedras pareciam, no entanto, as mais novas. Não tinha como pular, era alto demais, mas como era sortudo, olhando para os lados ele descobriu um buraco na base.

Ele não passaria de pé nem agachado. Ele teve que se deitar no chão para passar. Depois de arrastar-se por alguns segundos, todo seu corpo estava dentro. Era como areia onde ele estava. Não areia realmente, mas parecia terra clara e muita poeira. Sua roupa estava suja de terra e seu rosto também, mas não era problema agora, ele havia entrado! Começou a caminhar, cauteloso para onde ia. Ele não parecia perto do castelo, o que o deixou confuso. Mas ele logo avistou a alta torre.

Ele estava na parte de trás do castelo, e por isso estava tão estranho. Ele andou para lá, parando para passar a mão nas pedras firmes que sustentavam a estrutura estrondosa e pomposa. Era magnífico, Stiles admitiu, mesmo que um pouco sem cor. Ele sorriu largo e caminhou devagar, olhando para os lados e atentando os ouvidos. Mas só havia o som do vento fraco e claridade do sol.

Lá dentro, parecia outro lugar. Ele não estava no Reino do Norte, ele estava em um mundo estranho, distante, calmo, bonito. E quando ele ganhou a entrada do castelo ele avistou seus três pequenos amigos lobos dormindo amontoados em baixo da macieira. Junto deles ia um lobo maior, de pelugem escura. Isaac estava montado nele e Erica montada no resto o corpo de Isaac. Boyd ia montado em Erica e a cabeça afundada no pescoço de Isaac e o lobo maior.

Stiles sorriu, perguntando-se como podia isso ser tão fofo. Ele queria desenhar esta cena agora, gravá-la para sempre. Mas ele não tinha tempo, realmente. Ele veio investigar. Tentando não acordá-los, ele caminhou para dentro do castelo, que tinha as portas abertas. O salão de entrada era grande, com uma enorme escada que levava para cima.

Iam dois salões ao lado, mas ele sabia que o que ele procurava não estava ali. Estava lá em cima, e foi por isso que ele subiu. Correndo, talvez, ele chegou onde queria. Era a biblioteca. Onde tudo, absolutamente tudo, todas as informações estava contida. Não tinha iluminação em uma das salas e quando ele abriu a porta, a única coisa iluminada na sala era uma flor azul que estava presa em alguma coisa que brilhava também.

Ele se aproximou, mesmo batendo nos livros e tocou. Na hora, ele sentiu como se perdesse todos os sentidos, ele havia sido transportado há um lugar estranho, onde imagens rodavam na sua cara. Monstros matando humanos, lobos enormes matando humanos, e humanos fazendo o mesmo.

– Fuja! Fuja Derek! – ele escutou alguém gritar, uma mulher. Ele viu o rosto dela, era como o desenho de Tália.

Ela se transforma em lobo e ataca o próximo humano. As imagens mudam de repente e ele está vendo a imagem de Laura sendo morta. Um homem grita o nome dela de costas. As imagens mudam, o lobo de pelugem escura que estava com os filhotes parece dilacerando um corpo, tudo está coberto de sangue. As imagens mudam, ele vê Kate e vê o lobo negro. Ele vê os dois brigarem. Stiles vê os dois lobos maiores e negros atacarem a moça e ele vê mais sangue. Ele vê Chris...

As imagens não param, seus olhos estavam já chorando quando tudo passa. Ele cai no chão, ofegante e quando olha para os lados ele vê uma estatua com um homem meio lobo meio humano, sem saber distinguir. Os olhos são vermelhos brilhantes e Stiles grita. A imagem é real para ele, mas apenas uma estátua para qualquer um. Ele se arrasta para longe e acaba batendo em outro que era igualmente horrendo. Ele grita de novo e toma-se de pé, olha para onde se encontrava a flor mágica e vê a fera enorme e negra lhe encarando e mostrando o dente.

Stiles corre, quando ele chega ao corredor ele se depara com os outros lobos e corre na direção contrária, indo mais para dentro do castelo. Ele não para de correr quando sente os olhos dos animais em si. Ele pensa: eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer aqui! É covarde, mas ele estava horrorizado. Quando ele chega ao fim do corredor há apenas um quarto e ele entra, colocando uma cadeira na porta.

Ele fecha as janelas, as cortinas. Pega a espada do cavaleiro de metal ao lado e empunha-a na mão, ficando entre as duas únicas entradas. Ele ia matar qualquer um que entrasse, ele não iria morrer sem lutar. Ele escuta arranhões na porta e escuta o nome de Heather, mas sua respiração pesada acaba abafando tudo. Ele não quer escutar.

Ele não sabe quanto tempo está ali, mas os lobos não entraram. Isaac ainda o chama, vez ou outra, mas Stiles não responde, ele só caminha, de um lado para o outro no quarto. Sua cabeça gira, como se tudo fosse muito difícil e ele estivesse bêbado. Era questão de tempo até eles entrarem, ele tinha que ter um plano. Sentou-se na cama com tudo, abraçando a cabeça e amaldiçoando a hora em que decidiu invadir o lugar, tão errado!

– Saia do meu quarto, humano! – Derek gritou, dizendo algo pela primeira vez.

Stiles levantou a cabeça, levantando-se e indo até o armário de Derek. Ele procurava alguma coisa entre as roupas, na penteadeira, no banheiro, mas nada. Ele não sabia o que procurava e o que quer que fosse ele não achou. Voltou para a cama, caindo nela e suspirando. Ele pensou em seu pai, em Scott, em Melissa, em Heather...

– É por isso que eu digo para não se envolver com estes humanos... Eles não sabem lidar com nós... – diz um estranho.

– Algo aconteceu lá dentro, por isso ele está assustado. – Isaac disse – Ele vai sair quando estiver pronto.

– E então poderemos matá-lo! – o estranho disse, animado.

– Não! – Derek disse – Ninguém toca na garota.

– Ah, Derek... Você é tão complacente... – o estranho diz novamente.

– Por que você não vai chamar o doutor, Peter? – disse Derek – Os garotos vão com você...

O tempo passou e Derek voltou a falar, tentando fazer a garota abrir a porta. Mas nada faria Stiles mudar de ideia. Derek não pretendia machucá-la, ele não gosta dessas coisas e era por isso que não era ele para ser rei. Era Laura, sua irmã, a destinada, a forte, a letal. Ele não servia para isso, Derek sabia. Os homens de sua família não serviam para governar, as mulheres sim.

Seu tio Peter tinha sido casado com uma linda Alfa do Oeste e havia sido o maior exemplo de governo mal sucedido de um homem. Ele era taxado de louco, apesar de ter devoção imensa para sua mulher e suas duas filhas, no entanto, era ele quem governada seu reino. E seu governo havia sido um grande caos e desordem. Ele não queria o seu assim.

– Heather, abra a porta. Conte-me o que aconteceu lá... – Derek disse.

– Eu sequer sou Heather... – Stiles sussurrou suspirando – Eu vou morrer assim... É mais fácil simplesmente abrir a porta que ficar adiando este fim...

Derek com a sua superaudição acabou ouvindo a declaração da menina. Isso o deixou confuso, confuso demais quando ela realmente puxou tudo o que prendia a porta e destrancou-a. Ele ouviu os passos dela recuarem e sua boca foi para a maçaneta, tentando abrir. Ele não conseguiu. Derek tentou bater as patas, mas também não teve efeito.

– Abra a porta, eu tenho patas, lembra-se? – Derek disse e Stiles riu.

– Calma; pequeno lobo, calma. – sussurrou, destravando a porta, com o coração acelerado.

Derek empurrou com a cabeça, colocando apenas ela dentro do quarto e procurando o corpo da menina. Estava de pé lá e Stiles tremeu levemente quando encontrou seus olhos com Derek. O lobo entrou no quarto, pegando o cheiro de medo que ele exalava. Cheiro que Derek nunca sentiu em Heather, realmente. O lobo negro foi se aproximando e quando estava cara a cara com Stiles, cheirou a perna do garoto.

Derek esfregou seu rosto nas coxas de Stiles, cheirando-a cuidadosamente. Quando se afastou um pouquinho, Stiles caiu nos seus joelhos, com os olhos doloridos. Ele agarrou-se no pescoço da fera negra e abraçou-o. O lobo não moveu um músculo, sem saber o que fazer. O menino (agora que Derek finalmente reconheceu o cheiro) não chorava, mas também não dizia nada; Derek também não.

– E-Eu vi aquelas coisas, aquelas cenas de morte... – ele sussurrava – Eu vi as pessoas morrendo na guerra das bruxas. Eu vi sua irmã, Laura, eu vi Tália, céus, eu até vi Kate e Chris... – soluçou – Vocês passaram por tanta coisa, tanta coisa ruim...

– Está tudo bem... – disse simplesmente, apesar de ter várias perguntas para o menino.

– Não, não está. – Stiles se afastou – Eu sinto muito...

– Está tudo bem... – disse, esfregando seu rosto no pescoço de Stiles.

Stiles sorriu de leve, passando as mãos nos pelos do pescoço do animal. Os fios eram gostosos e macios, ele afundou os dedos e parecia que havia ainda muito mais, deveria ser muito quente, ele pensou. Derek também gostou do carinho, mesmo que não admitisse. Afastaram-se e se encararam, Derek moveu a cabeça de lado e rodou em volta do garoto. Parou em sua frente e jogou as patas no garoto, o fazendo cair todo no chão.

Stiles riu e Derek mostrou os dentes, esfregando o focinho em Stiles de novo. Ele subiu as mãos e agarrou no pelo de Derek e o lobo lhe lambeu o rosto. Era molhado e um pouco nojento, mas Stiles não ligou muito, era gostoso de uma forma estranha. O lobo deitou-se em cima do garoto e ficou lhe encarando.

– Você deve voltar para sua casa, seu pai deve estar chegando... – Derek disse, deixando a cabeça nas patas.

– Você o conhece? Quero dizer, assim, o que é essa coisa que vocês têm? – perguntou, lembrando-se da forma que seu pai agiu.

– Aconteceram muitas coisas em nossos passados... Atos errados, decisões erradas e consequências que deixaram marcas para a vida... – disse Derek, com dor.

Stiles sentia a dor nos olhos do animal, ele sabia que alguma coisa estava muito errada com sua família. Allison era ótima arqueira e caçadora; Lydia era boa curandeira e em fazer chás medicinais; essas eram habilidades que apenas a família poderia saber, caso contrário, suas irmãs seriam mortas por bruxaria e se não, seriam expulsas das terras do Norte.

– Em outro momento, poderemos conversar. Eu também quero saber mais sobre o que você viu... – Derek continuou, levantando-se de cima do menino – E sobre você... – disse, lambendo-lhe o rosto de novo.

– Eu também... – disse, fechando os olhos – Quero saber de tudo... – disse passando as mãos nos pelos do lobo gigantesco.

Stiles não pôde ver o olhar no rosto do lobo, mas era de leve surpresa. As orelhas estavam de pé e o rabo balançou animado. Derek rolou para o lado, caindo de barriga para cima ao lado do garoto, virando-se logo depois. Stiles riu e sentou-se quando Isaac chegou correndo e pulando em cima de si. Boyd e Erica entraram logo depois, inclinando-se para Stiles fazer-lhes carinho.

– Está tudo bem? – Boyd perguntou.

– Está sim...

– Você está triste... Nós podemos sentir isso... – Isaac falou.

– Deixem-no em paz! – Derek mandou, deitando a cabeça nas patas – Ele já teve muita bagunça por hoje...

– Isso é apenas ciúme, por que você é um lobo ranzinza que não ganha carinho de ninguém... – disse Erica.

Isaac pulou fora de cima de Stiles para amenizar a situação. Derek olhou bravo pra a loira branca, que tomou o lugar de Isaac sobre Stiles e o lobo cinza pulou em Derek, mordendo o pescoço do maior. Derek começou a brincar com o lobo pequeno. Jogou-o no chão e pôs a pata em seu peito, mordendo-lhe o pescoço. Isaac riu na sua voz humana e se soltou, saindo do quarto correndo. Voltou, segundos depois, com um lobo escuro e segundo maior na sala, ele estava sendo carregado na boca. Quem o carregava era um lobo estranho, o mesmo lobo que estava dormindo com os três, Stiles reconheceu.

– Me ponha no chão, Peter! – Issac resmungou.

– Pare de correr em cima de mim, então. – disse a voz do lobo – Eu trouxe o doutor. Ele espera no salão.

– Vamos descer. – Derek disse e todos se afastaram de Stiles, correndo para o salão.

Derek começou a caminhar e Stiles ajeitou sua peruca e roupa, seguindo o lobo. Quando chegaram lá, um homem negro trajando uma camisa branca e calça azul com uma bolsa marrom esperava por eles. Era conhecido como Deaton, Stiles já o havia encontrado algumas vezes nos eventos da cidade. O homem sorriu e se aproximou de Derek, fazendo-lhe a devida reverencia. Derek rodou o homem, cheirando-o, e depois balançou a cabeça para Stiles, que ainda estava no ultimo degrau.

O garoto não se moveu e Derek grunhiu, chamando-o em sua voz humana.

– Você pode se aproximar agora.

– Ah, desculpa. – disse, meio correndo.

Stiles tropeçou e Derek deu um passo em frente, mas o garoto tomou de volta o equilíbrio e ficou cara a cara com o outro humano. Derek olhou para o menino e voltou-se para o Doutor, batendo a pata direita no chão. Ele deitou no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com as duas patas e depois endireitou-se para eles.

– O que você está fazendo? – Stiles perguntou ao lobo, atraindo a atenção do outro humano na sala.

– Estou dizendo a ele para levá-lo para casa. – disse Derek, dobrando a cabeça – As pessoas não nos escutam como você...

– Ah, é mesmo? Mas ele sabe... – Stiles se aproximou e cochichou na orelha do lobo – Sobre você, os filhotes, e essas coisas...?

– Sim, ele sabe que eu sou o Rei. Ele era amigo da Família Hale. – Disse Derek, esfregando o focinho no rosto de Stiles – Está seguro com ele.

– Ok. – respondeu.

– Interessante... – disse, sorrindo quando os dois se separaram – Eu sou Dr. Deaton.

– Heather Martin-Argent.

– Vamos, a carruagem nos espera... – disse, abrindo espaço para a moça.

Stiles caminhou para frente, olhando para trás e viu o Doutor e Derek se encarando. Derek tinha as presas e as garras para fora, Deaton acenou com a cabeça e juntou-se a moça. Quando ganharam a entrada, os quatro lobos lhe encararam, apesar de Peter ter apenas aberto os olhos. Isaac levantou-se de cima das costas de Peter e Erica recuou, ficando atrás de Boyd.

Derek olhou para eles e eles ficaram onde estavam. Stiles queria ir até eles, mas Derek parecia irredutível. Ele ia pedir, mas o lobo lhe mostrou as garras e os dentes, grunhindo para ele. Bufou, dando um tchau com as mãos para os filhotes. Deaton observava tudo curioso, ele não via Derek e os lobos socializarem com ninguém e parecia que com a mocinha ali as coisas eram diferentes. Deaton subiu para guiar, antes abrindo a porta para a moça.

– Tome cuidado no caminho. Para qualquer efeito, eu vou acompanhar a carruagem.

– Obrigado. – disse, estendendo a mão para Derek.

O lobo pôs a cabeça na mão do garoto e mandou que ele entrasse. Stiles obedeceu e Deaton com um aceno começou a guiar a carruagem. Eles seguiram até o fim da entrada e um pouco depois na estrada, onde um homem esperava. Deaton desceu da guia e o homem estranho assumiu. O doutor entrou na carruagem e sentou-se de frente para a moça.

– Então, Heather, certo?

– Sim, Dr. Deaton não é...? – disse sorrindo.

Deaton acenou e eles não conversaram mais. Stiles pensava em várias coisas que ele viu quando tocou naquela flor. Ela lhe parecia familiar, como se já tivesse visto ela em algum lugar, mas não se recordava aonde. Deaton sorria para a garota, preso em vários pensamentos. Mas a carruagem parou na entrada da casa e a menina desceu.

Deaton foi embora e ela entrou na casa. Não tinha ninguém lá ainda e ela se sentiu aliviada. Olhou pela janela da sala e viu, no pedaço que dava para a floresta, o lobo enorme e negro lá. Stiles sorriu e foi até lá, sentando-se no sofá e ficou olhando para o lobo, para seus olhos vermelhos. O lobo uivou alto, fazendo o sorriso de Stiles maior, e depois ele se deitou no chão.

Stiles ficou olhando para ele durante alguns segundos, até que ele viu o animal se afastar para dentro da floresta. A porta da casa abriu e suas irmãs entraram junto de Chris. O homem trazia um baú grande e as meninas sorriam. Elas lhe cumprimentaram e perguntaram por que ela estava com essa roupa.

– Eu achei que fossemos caçar hoje. Estava esperando por vocês...

– Ah, não. – disse Chris – Isso é daqui dois dias...

– Oh, desculpe. – disse, se levantando e olhando para fora, onde Derek já não estava mais – Vou me trocar então.

– Tudo bem... – disse Chris, mesmo que desconfiado da roupa suja de Heather.

Os três ficaram na sala conversando sobre o Feriado da Lua Cheia, apesar de ser sempre lua cheia no Reino do Norte. Mas Allison e Lydia estavam animadas sobre o evento. Era comum que as pessoas viajassem para visitar a grande feira e aproveitar para fazer compras. Era também, a época em que Chris ganhava mais dinheiro com a venda de seus artigos.

No outro dia, Stiles acordou relaxado. Ele tomou um longo e relaxante banho, sem precisar vestir-se como uma mulher, o que já era um grande feito, e voltou para seu quarto. Ele vestiu-se com o vestido que ganhou de Allison no dia anterior e observou, no espelho, o seu reflexo. Seus cabelos estavam grandes. Da ultima vez, ele teve que se virar com uma tesoura em casa, e por isso agora, o cabelo tinha várias falhas.

Ele precisava urgente ir a um barbeiro. Ele tinha sorte que ainda não tinha barba, por que, pelos deuses, como ele iria se virar com a cara de um barbudo. Mas foi a menor de suas preocupações naquele dia. Allison pegou o punhado de roupas sujas na cesta do quarto de Heather e, de repente, lhe ocorreu o obvio. Olhando entre as roupas de Heather, ele percebeu que nenhuma delas estava realmente suja de sangue.

Ela estava na época de sangria e a de Lydia havia passado em uma semana, Heather, no entanto, jamais comentou sobre a necessidade de mais roupas intimas nem nada parecido. E isso pareceu preocupar a morena demasiadamente. Esperando seu pai voltar da cidade, ela se sentou na sala. Estava sozinha em casa, Lydia havia arrastado Heather para se encontrar com Jackson e Danny na cidade. Pela primeira vez, Allison louvou a animação de Lydia em encontrar os garotos.

Quando Chris chegou, ele observou Allison sentada, com as penas batendo no chão de madeira e seus olhos preocupados. Chris alarmou-se a agarrou a arma que ficava ao lado da porta, mas a cara assustada que Allison mostrou o fez descer a arma e ir sentar-se com a filha. Depois de uma breve introdução de como foi sua tarde, Allison abordou o assunto.

– Heather ainda não entrou em sua sangria.

– Como assim?

– Eu estava observando suas roupas, e elas nunca são manchadas, ou ela precisa de extras. Malia me disse que apenas as roupas minhas e de Lydia tem manchas...

– Mas as garotas tem isso em idades diferente, certo? Lydia teve aos 10 e você aos quatorzes... – disse Chris, sem entender realmente o problema – O dela pode não ter chegado ainda...

– Já temos dezenove anos, papai... – Allison disse acusadora – Por mais atrasada que ela seja ainda pode ter um problema...

– E o que você sugere? Nós não podemos simplesmente perguntá-la, certo? Nós nem sabemos se isso é realmente um problema. Seria alarmá-la para nada...

– Vamos chamar o doutor. – disse Allison – Vamos até ele enquanto elas estão pela cidade, ele vai poder nos ajudar...

– Mas ele não pode realmente dizer nada sem analisá-la, Allison... – disse o pai, suspirando e coçando os olhos.

– Vamos apenas saber se é normal, caso ela precisa ser examinada, nós a levamos depois...

Chris concordou com a garota e ela sorriu indo se preparar para sair. O pai foi até a cozinha, pegando um pouco de água e tomando. Ele ainda comeu uma fruta, antes de finalmente voltar à cidade para se encontrar com o doutor. Allison e seu pai pararam no caminho para cumprimentar alguns conhecidos e depois, a ajudante de Deaton, Miss Morell, guiou-os sala adentro.

Os três se cumprimentaram e depois de Chris explicar a situação para o doutor, eles tiveram um longo discurso sobre o período de sangue da mulher. Que isso variava de pessoa para pessoa, mas o médico não poupou uma recomendação de uma visita. Eles agendaram a visita para dali a três dias.

Quando estava indo embora, resolveram passar na confeitaria, e acabaram encontrando Heather e Lydia comendo tortas com Jackson, Danny e Matt. Apesar da repudia natural de Heather por Matt (com recíproca mais que evidente), eles ainda mantinham um diálogo sem se matarem. Já era um grande avanço.

Eles voltaram para casa e Stiles se dirigiu direto para o jardim, sentando-se na cadeira de balaço. Ela deixou o sapato na entrada da casa e depois de ficar ali, apreciando o final da tarde, sorriu quando, olhando para a floresta, ela viu Erica e Isaac emaranhados entre as folhas. Ele sorriu, para os lobinhos, largo e eles correram.

Um vento forte e frio fez com que seu vestido voasse, bem como seu cabelo. Isso lhe lembrava das manhas no seu reino. O sol forte que batia contra a sacada do seu quarto, o vento forte que geralmente tinha às sete da manhã e o cheiro de terra molhada, que lá era tão fraco, mas que aqui era mais presente que nunca. Ele sentiu naquela hora o sentimento de falta, de culpa, de arrependimento. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se agora livre.

Voltou para dentro de casa sob o pedido de Chris, e olhando para o homem sorridente na porta ele se lembrou das visões que teve no castelo. Ele se lembrou de Chris empunhando um besta contra Derek, ele viu Chris defendendo Kate, ele viu o homem em sua frente machucar Derek. E o sentimento de raiva estava evidente em seu coração. Por que Chris era um homem bom, Stiles percebeu isso, mas ele estava no caminho errado se achava que Kate era um ser bom.

Não. Kate era um mostro assassino que matou Heather, que matou a família de Derek. Ela era um monstro que tirava das pessoas aquilo que mais lhes importava, e não há quem possa dizer o contrário. Por que através daquela face de anjo, ela era o capeta em forma de gente. Ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma alma negra.

– Heather, está tudo bem? – Chris perguntou a Stiles.

– Sim, eu só... Senti um calafrio estranho... – e isso não era de todo mentira.

– Bem, você está com uma vestimenta leve, deve ser a ventania... – o homem sorriu e Stiles forçou-se a sorrir também.

– Ah propósito querida... – disse Chris assim que Stiles andou em sua frente – Nós vamos visitar o médico em três dias...

Stiles se virou assustado e Chris apenas continuou a arrastá-lo, agora segurando seu braço, para a mesa de jantar onde as duas meninas estavam. Stiles tremeu e não conseguiu comer quase nada. Suas irmãs e pai perceberam, mas ninguém disse nada. Allison sabia o por quê.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidade: Se você conhece a história da origem do Estado da Califórnia, você sabe o quão parecido é a descrição da tomada de terras pela Família Hale. Mas é só uma curiosidade mesmo.
> 
> Obrigado pelos elogios, eu fico muito feliz com isso!
> 
> Um beijo e até o próximo capitulo!


End file.
